The Majestic Yo-kais
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: A story about Sparky, a Majestic Yo-kai with the help of Netaballerina as they unfolds new adventures through Springdale and the Yo-kai World as they befriending other yo-kais as well.
1. Prologue

"Oh hello there I didn't see you there my name is Spoilerina and I am the legendary yo-kairina of the Charming Tribe if your reading this story is because you're curious about what are the Majestic Yo-kais. Majestic Yo-kais are the creators of the human and yo-kai world since the dawn of time and there are one for each tribe but there is an exception and is the only one that can see them are the Yo-kai Watch bearers, the legendary yo-kais, and their respective tribes. As of this story the legendary yo-kais can temporaly evolve too. Before I start the story I'll spoil you a secret; I'm having a boyfriend and his name is Sparkyrina and I will appear with him frequently in this story". Spoilerina said as she twirls to the right.

* * *

 **AN: Sparky and Spoilerina will be the protagonists of this story and others stories as well too. All of the majestic will appear in this story and they will appear in more stories for them to have more character development and to help Nate and his friends. The Majestic Yo-kais summoning chant will have specific yo-kais singing in harmony in a platinum throne room for the Yo-kai Watch U and a platinum sign with their main tribe symbols along with the others tribes similar to the Legendary Yo-kai with their own chibis instead of the yo-kais required to summon them with the Yo-kai Watch Dream.**


	2. Yo-kai Sparky

It's a beautiful morning in Springdale with all human and yo-kai alike coexisting. Some of them seeing their families or still playing pranks while others help the world become better for both kinds. Nate who was waking up from his bed in an instant because today is the school's science fair and his partner was Eddie in which they decided to construct a life size robot which recycles old stuff with the help of his yo-kai friends too.

"Today's the day guys. The annual science fair". But since the school board now accepts yo-kais since King Enma declared that human and yo-kai can live together in harmony.

"Did nyou and Eddie agreed on what metal you'll gonna use for nyour robot Nyate?" Jibanyan yawned while eating a chocobo bar. While Nate was happy that now his friends can see yo-kais too as he saw Poofessor, Lucas, and his father King Enma passing by while they waved back at Nate as they walked towards the school.

Eddie said it was a surprise even though he, Bear, and Katie know about the existence of yokai ever since we saved King Enma with Hovernyan, Komasan, Inaho, and Usapyon's help.

"That reminds to visit my grandparents next week to tell them the stories of I became a yo-kai myself and saved the yokai world. Nate said while embracing his yo-kai friends. Nate do you have everything for the science fair today?" Nate's mom asked her son.

"Yeah mom!" Nate said as he was leaving.

"Good thing that Eddie is my partner for the project." Nate thought to himself.

"Bye mom; see you later". Nate said. "Bye Nate, bye Whisper, and bye Jibanyan" Her mom said to the three. "It's good to be seen by more people than Nate." Whisper said to Jibanyan. As Nate leaves he sees Bear and Katie with their science project covered with a pink sheet. "So what is your project? It's a secret." Katie said while holding it by herself.

"Ummm, Katie how you're carrying that on your own." Nate said. "This has to be the work of a yo-kai." Whisper said. Nate points his Yo-kai Watch U-1 towards Katie and Bear and sees Mochismo behind them. "Oh it was only Mochismo Whisper." Nate said with a smirk.

"I asked him to give me some strength to hold our project Nate." She said to Nate.

Nate waves them goodbye since he had to go to Eddie's house to help take the project to school. While the trio was passing in front a dentist they see Count Cavity waiting for his yearly checkup. For a yo-kai who creates cavities he sure maintains his teeth clean. Whisper said as they saw it.

On the distance a yokai that looks like a big flying squirrel with lightning mark on his belly saw Nate and his friends passing by. "I thought I saw something Nyate." Jibanyan said. "Oh please, if a yo-kai was near I would have seen it." Whisper said nervously. "Yeah right". Nate said sarcastically.

"Hey Eddie, are you done?" Nate said. "Yes I am my friend Nate, Yes I am." Eddie said in a suspicious tone while laughing like a mad scientist. "Ok". Nate said and smiled.

The four arrived at the school's gym in which the science fair is held. They first see Lucas with his father for the first time since his birth. He doesn't need a disguise since the human world already accepted the yo-kais. Thanks for saving us all Nate. Enma said with tears of joy.

"Sometimes I felt that you freeing from that stone capsule was by fate Nate." Whisper said. "Me too." Nate said. "Me three." Jibanyan said.

Even yokais like Swelterrier, Sproink, Swelton, Blazion, and Blizzaria were enjoying seeing the future generation progressing even Edison was there in plain sight while giving autograph to his fans. "Sir it's an honor been in presence of a Great Man." A boy said. "A Great Legend Yo-kai to be precise." Edison said to the rest of his fans while floating.

Some of the inventions are to help the yokais too like a water suit with legs for Mermiadyn and an incinerator for burning trash in a safe way. Inaho and Kirara with a toy size rocket that can actually go into space with the help of Blazion, Blizzaria, Statiking, Poofessor, and Furdinand. While Nate and Eddie put their project on the table Nate was worried that most of the students have very advance projects compared to his and Eddie.

"Hello your highness." Poofessor said and bowed towards Enma. Oh and Lucas it's a pleasure for me to be part of the experiment. "Using your trivia poo and its effects if you mind." Lucas said to him. Hmmm. Poofessor said with a sad look. "What's wrong Poofessor?" Enma asked in a worried tone. "Sorry your highness it's because of my powers despite being a legendary yo-kai who likes trivia and share with others but the problem is this." Poofessor pointed his trivia poo and stared at it. "I like when they summon the legendary yo-kais more frequent cause of our status but for me won't happen due to the shape of my trivia poo. However, maybe someday someone could help me change my technique of inspiriting to something more suitable for everyone." Poofessor said when he frowned.

"Hey Whisper isn't weird about those others projects being too much advance. This must be the work of a yo-kai." Nate said while raising his watch. "I don't see was the problem Nate just because you say a yo-kai's fault." Whisper said. Nate uses the lens to spot the troublesome yo-kai and finds a flying squirrel with a lightning bolt on his belly above Eddie's head. "Who are you?" Nate questioned the yo-kai as it changes into its normal size.

Whisper tries to find info about this new yokai but find nothing of sorts in his Yo-kai Pad. There is nothing in the Yo-kai Wiki that says about this one Nate are you sure he's a yo-kai." Whisper said. "Dude, he's a talking flying squirrel." Nate whispered. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Sparky of the Mysterious Tribe but I'm no ordinary yo-kai." He said. "So you're a legendary yo-kai." Nate inquired. "I thought they were eight." Jibanyan stated.

Sparky flew up around the gym and saw two girls with Shogunyan trying to controls his urge to cut anything with the help of Papa Bolt since the objective his about a yo-kai's self-control.

"I am not a legendary yo-kai because I'm a majestic yo-kai." Sparky said. "A Majestic?" Nate confused. "I'm a very powerful yokai that the only ones that can truly see me are the legendaries and my respective tribe and how to say it that I'm an omnipotent yo-kai." Sparky referring to himself in front of them.

"I can't believe that we discovered the very first generation of a yo-kai here in the school!" Whisper shouted.

Sparky puts his information in the Yo-kai Pad. "Sparky is a Majestic Yo-kai that helps people and yo-kais to think new ideas for inventions and it's said here that these yo-kais normally can't be inspirited by others now that is truly majestic." Whisper said while amazed. "I've always thought of something." Sparky thought. He wanted for the three to follow him to another room to talk in private. He wanted to discuss them his secret.

"Have you guys heard of yo-kai that can evolve?" Sparky said. "Yes we heard that when Mark Shachiberg announced the Yo-kai Watch U that they are figuring out how that yo-kai can evolve." Nate said. "I figured out that the majestic like me and the legendaries can evolve too." Sparky said.

"Whaaaaat!" Whisper shouted after his jaw dropped in a comical fashion. After saying that Shogunyan and Poofessor sense something that surprised them both at the same time. "Eventually you'll find my other majestic friends Nate." Sparky said to Nate who was a little confused. After the science fair ended Nate and Eddie won second place losing to Bear and Katie their water suit with legs for Mermaidyn. "Congratulations that you guys won fair and square. Eddie said. Aw shucks thanks Nate." Bear said to him.

"Nate I know that we're friends meaning that I give you my medal but I can't because us Majestic really thought we weren't needed and if the not wanting to be our friends due to our powers. Sparky said. "You are wrong Sparky!" Nate shouted." Just because you're powerful doesn't mean you have to shun yourself from everyone. Even I befriended Shogunyan with his cutting everything addiction, Elder Bloom' s cherry blossoms that makes everybody happy in a annoying way, Dandoodle making everything attractive and I really mean EVERYTHING, Spoilerina mercilessly trying to spoil me Emperor Krill's true identity, and Poofessor's arrogance and trivia poo and still I treat them as true friends and they even helped me on occasions." Nate said to Sparky. "Nate that was the most inspiring thing I've have ever hear in a millennia." Sparky said. "As they walked and or levitated Sparky thought of an idea. Could you guys accompany me to the Yo-kai world to the medal bureau to get my own medal right now, please?" Sparky asked. "Sure will help right guys. Nate said. Of course dear old Nate." Whisper said. "You got my vote Nyate." Jibanyan said.

* * *

Come out my friend, summoning Mirapo, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Lady and Gentlemen, the mysterious tribe!_

 _Mysterious_

 _Mysterious_

 _Mysterious Tribe._

 _ **Mirapo**_

* * *

"Mirapo could you teleport us to the yo-kai world?" Nate said. Sure thing. Mirapo said. Now they are in the yo-kai world at last in which Sparky is amazed by the looks of it. "Wow it's truly fascinating this world Nate." Sparky said. "I thought majestic yo-kais were the ones who created it." Nate said curiously. It's true alright.

"Okay Nate I'll tell you this; have you ever know a yo-kai that can evolve on its own or by fusion?" He asked. Yes one time we helped Grumples with Hanako-san turn into Everfore but she sneezed and turned back into Grumples in less than a minute." Nate said. "You know Wotchagot and his brother Pride Shrimp right." Sparky said. "That was a very traumatizing day when that happened. Nate said while shaking. Some yo-kai that looked like the evolved form is normally relatives Nate." Whisper said while looking through the wiki. They went to the medal bureau and the only one that was there was a small pale- skinned girl with shiny black eyes in a dull white ballerina outfit with yellow ruffles underneath, a white collar, and blue slippers that match her bow around the waist. "Who is that amazing girl in seeing with my own eyes right now?" Sparky said with his eyes turned into hearts.

"That's Spoilerina, a legendary yo-kai of my tribe." Jibanyan said.

"Hello Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan." She said. "Care to introduce me to your new friend Naterina." Spoilerina said while staring Sparky. "Spoilerina this is Sparky a majestic yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. For a flying squirrel he sure is handsome." Spoilerina said to him. Sparky fainted when Spoilerina kissed him. "That's means you guys are in love with each other." Nate said. "That kiss felt like we were meant to each other but I have to know her better first." Sparky said to the guys.

"I got one question; why are you here Spoilerina?" Whisper said with a curious face. "Easy, I already knew that us legendaries can briefly evolve too you know since I like to spoil and that I eavesdropped." She said while covering her mouth. Everybody just said O.K with a monotone attitude because Pintocorn was next to them. So Sparky was ready to obtain his yo-kai medal but asked something in which Spoilerina was there to help him. "I am a majestic yo-kai meaning that I am more powerful than a legendary no offense." Sparky said. "None taken honeyrina." She said to him. "Well we have a new type of material which is platinum. I'll take that offer and can my sweetie can renew her medal when she evolves too. It will be an honor sir." The artist said.

"You know Nate I think I can buy me a Yo-kai Watch U-1 for myself to communicate with humans and other yo-kais easier." He said.

"Everybody agreed and went to store. Spoilerina, could you accompany me too if you like." He said to her. "I'd love. Spoilerina said and nodded. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now come guys let's go home." Nate said. Before Nate leaves he called him back to give him something. "Nate wait I have to give my medal for helping." He said. Sparky then began to shine a gold light while a platinum framed medal appear in Nate's hands with Sparky in a lab background and his tribe emblem was inside a five pointed star that shimmers when moved. Nate summons Mirapo and leaves with Whisper and Jibanyan while Sparky and Spoilerina wave them goodbye.

After they left Sparky and Spoilerina explored the city so they can have their own fun time. Both of them passed by Gilgaros, Slurpent, and Komashura who were training to become stronger with Damona coaching them. "Hey Spoilerina who'ssss your new friend." Yamatan said. "His name is Sparkyrina and his…" Spoilerina said. "A Majestic yo-kai of the mysterious tribe." Komashura said while staring at Sparky who was nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you all four despite that you haven't appear in the anime." He said. "And I thought I was the only one that spoils the plot." She said towards the reader.

Sparky asked Spoilerina to who you were talking to. "Spoilerina I know that you like to spoil because Nate told me everything you did just to spoil his day." Sparky said. "I know that but it's in my naturerina as a legendary yo-kai ever since I died." Spoilerina said. As she mentions that word Sparky got surprised because he wanted to know she and the others became a legendary yo-kai. She started to tell a story about her past. "My human name was Rina Haruno and I was a novelist who always liked to spoil my own work just for fun and I knew that it was bad but one day during a press conference my pubisher's editors turn off the electricity of the event hall and still I foolishly wanted to spoil that I slipped and falled from the tablen snapped my neck, and to into the yo-kai I am now.

"And that woman was you right?" He said. "You're right honey." She said. "That story was the most sorrowful I've ever heard in my afterlife and I traded my emotions for power." Damona said while crying. Komashura patted her back softly. "Even after hearing I'm willing to help all you legendaries to become better for the world because don't do it for yourselves do it for everyone. With that Sparky had a brilliant idea that even a light bulb appear above his head to prove it. "What if Spoilerina and I help you guys evolve too so that your powers won't have any side-effects?" Sparky suggested. Everyone agreed even Damona.

Back at Springdale, Nate is excited to try out his new yo-kai medal that Sparky gave him. That's when Katie, Bear, and Eddie came to visit Nate and his yo-kai friends. Just in time guys because I want you to show you something. Nate said. Nate showed them his new medal that now he's inserting in his Yo-kai Watch U-1.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Sparky, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, a Majestic!_

 _Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

 _The Majestic Yo-kai cometh_

 _Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

 _The Majestic is_

 _The Majestic is here!_

 _ **Sparky**_

* * *

That was awesome Sparky it was like being in a castle with platinum colors and various yo-kais singing in harmony. Nate said. Behind him was none other than Spoilerina. "Hi everyone!" Spoilerina said shyly. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan saw her out of character moment since Nate's friends are seeing her face to face right now. "What a cute little yo-kai you befriended Nate." Katie said. Nate then explained in more detail to his friends about yo-kais until Sparky announced some good news.

"I'm trying to do experiments to help the legendary yo-kais evolve and stabilize their powers so they can use it as they like without side-effects." Sparky said. "One question Sparky; how can you do that on your own?" Whisper asked. "Not alone my slippery friend I'm doing it with my love on you guys if you're willing." He said. "Of course it would be an honor to record information on the Yo-kai Wiki on this new kind of evolution Sparky." Whisper said.

After the whole agreement Sparky got tired but he doesn't have a home of his own since he was at hiding for almost a millennia. Spoilerina thought of asking him to live with him in her home to show him her gratitude. "Hey Sparky I can let live with me as long as you want." She said. "Thank you Spoilerina." He said. "Call me Rina if you like." She said while kissing him. "You still want to use your human name because it totally suits you." He said. So they went to her apartment in the yo-kai world that it looked small on the outside but on the inside it was like a chateau. They went inside and Sparky was amazed of the place. Spoilerina was also tired and went into her bedroom which had a king-sized bed a huge closet with different clothing since she's always in her ballerina outfit. It was already night-time and both went to sleep. "Coming to bed Sparkyrina?" Spoilerina said. "In a minute, I'm trying to figure out how the others legendary can evolve." Sparky said. Then suddenly a yo-kai appeared out of nowhere and was trying to stop Sparky from thinking and Spoilerina noticed that it was D'wanna who wanted Sparky to give up his work. At that very moment Spoilerina attacked D'wanna and he uses his drumstick to hit his head to activate his ability. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this." D'wanna said towards Spoilerina. She somehow got immune from the intruder yo-kai's powers and spoil Sparky's immunity to D'wanna. "You're bluffing." D'wanna said. He got closer to Sparky to make him quit. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this." D'wanna said. The smoke covered completely Sparky and it disappeared while Sparky was still working on his theory. "WHAT!?" D'wanna screamed. "Oops I forgot to tell that Sparky is a majestic yo-kai but I didn't want to spoil the surprising news to you." She giggled. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Spoilerina it's because I got lost again and gave up". D'wanna said. "It's okay D'wanna we forgive you because your doing your job". Sparky said.

Before D'wanna he gave his medal which was of him sleeping on the floor while drooling to Sparky as a sign of friendship and after that Spoilerina gave him his own Yo-kai Medallium with Jibanyan's and her medal inside. "These medals are a sign of friendship from other yo-kais that you befriended Sparky." She said.

"You can have other friends if you like because the choice is yours Sparkyrina; do you like accept it?" She said. "I agreed Spoilerina because even if some of them are good or bad they are always there for us." He said. Spoilerina kisses Sparky on the lips before going into bed with him. "Good night honey". She said. "Good night to you too Neta." He said.

They got into the bed but somehow Spoilerina couldn't sleep and Sparky wanted to find out why she can't so she recommended Sparky to use the lens of his watch and found a woman with pale purple skin and has only one big red eye. Spoilerina told him that she is Insomni, a yo-kai who likes to make people stay up all night only to make them fall asleep in the morning.

"I always had a fascination to a legendary yo-kai to stay awake all night. Wait, who is this cutie?" Insomni stared at Sparky. "Insomni he's my man and ever flirt at him or you'll be sorry you ever died!" Spoilerina said. Then Insomni landed on the floor and apologized "I'm really sorry I didn't know he was your boyfriend". Insomni said. "Not yet because we have to know each other a little bit more." Spoilerina answered. It's okay you didn't knew about Insomni and I forgive you too no hard feelings". Sparky said. Insomni then gave him her medal with her appearing holding a pillow and taunting the viewers as a sign of apology before she disappeared. "Summon me if you need help with something." Insomni said before leaving. "I know that Insomni is a little flirtatious but she's very helpful yo-kai Sparky but you'll get the hang of it." Spoilerina commented. They finally sleep without any inconvenience whatsoever. Meanwhile, outside there were a yo-kai with a periscope towards the apartment and another yo-kai was talking about something. "I can't believe that Sparky could befriend a legendary yo-kai Lucinda." Dimmy said and transformed into a red porcupine with flowers in her quills which was her true form. "Maybe he was right that we can be friends with others." A girl with blond hair with light blue eyes, red dress, white gloves, and pink shoes said. "So what we would now Lucinda?" Samantha said. "We just act as usual and we can be friends with humans and other yo-kais Sam." Lucinda said. "Wait "humans"?" Sam asked her. Well yes because I know that there is one human called Nate when I saw them when they were at the medal bureau with two other yo-kai named Whisper and Jibanyan." Lucinda answered.

After their conversation she made her phone appear to text the other majestic yo-kais. "Hey guys you have get to the medal bureau tomorrow to get your medal and answered this if you respond OK bye." Lucinda sends the message. "Sam, maybe it's time come out of the shadows and make new friends." She said. Sam just nodded and they both floated away.

* * *

 _ **AN: The chorus of the majestic yo-kais are specific yo-kais from each tribe that requires to summoned them.**_

 _ **Sparky's yo-kai chorus: Lie-in Heart, D'wanna, Castelius I, Blizzaria , Gnomey, Wydeawake, Toiletta , Ottamagator, and Komashura.**_

* * *

 _Recap Time_

 _So Nate who did you meet today?_

 _Sparky_

 _"Sparky is the Majestic Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe." Whisper said as he got an idea._

 _"Well I'm more of an inventor myself." Sparky said to Nate and Jibanyan._


	3. A know-it-all's dilemma

It's a new day for Sparky and his girlfriend Spoilerina as they wake up from their bed. Sparky realized that he wants to start wearing clothes. "Rina, I want to buy some new clothing for you know to be more sociable towards the other yo-kais." Sparky said to her. "OK honey if that what you want then I agrees with you." Spoilerina said to him. Sparky check the closet for a simple scarf but suddenly saw a boy with black skin and red eyes who has a scarf that looked like two dragon heads that moved on their own will and smacked the door when he got frightened. He went back to Spoilerina and explained the situation. "Oh I forgot that Shadow Venoct lives in our closetrina since the others are afraid of him because of the myth that if you look him in the eyes you disappear." She said and giggled a little. Then he went back to the closet to apologize Shadow Venoct for smacking the door. "Sorry Shadow Venoct I didn't know you were living in our closet but your scarf scared me." Sparky said to him. "No hard feelings Sparky if Spoilerina trust then I trust you too and take this as a sign of trust and next please knock first." Shadow Venoct gives his medal that has him with his scarf roaring to Sparky and smiles back. "I always knew that she would find a boyfriend." He said before closing the closet. "He looks like Venoct right?" Sparky said. "Well yes he's his shadow". Spoilerina said. "He looks menacing but I was sensing his aura and I saw that he really is trustworthy to you." He said to her.

Afterwards Sparky suddenly sniff a horrible aroma that was of a fart and her skin but he didn't do or was Shadow. "It was not me Sparky." Shadow said before closing the closet door. Then he realized it was coming from Spoilerina who was a little fart combined with her sudden foul odor of her body while she fainted on the floor. "I think I'm being inspirited Sparky." She said. Sparky used the lens to reveal two yo-kais who looked similar but one was tanned. "These are the yo-kais Cheeksqueek and Cuttincheez who belong in the eerie tribe just like Insomnirina." Spoilerina answered. Just summon a yo-kai that can help us right now Sparky quickly." As Spoilerina got dizzy Sparky took a medal from his Medallium. "Maybe this one can help." He said. Sparky puts the medal in his watch.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Robonyan F, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Lady and Gentlemen, the tough tribe!_

 _Tough! Yeah!_

 _Tough! Tough! Hiya!_

 _ **Robonyan F.**_

* * *

"How may I help Sparky?" Robonyan F said to Sparky. "Make those two yo-kais leave." Sparky said. Robonyan F prepared his rocket missiles with the aroma of ghost peeper powder towards the duo and as they smell it they shed tears and left in defeat and dropped two medals as they leave. Sparky picked up the two medals and congratulates Robonyan F for a job well. "I'll be back". Robonyan F said as he leaves to the future again. "Maybe those two will be handy someday Spoilerina." Sparky said."I don't think so Sparky." She said to him.

After all the commotion Spoilerina then took a nice warm bed in the bathroom due to the effects of Ckeesqueek and Cuttincheez were still on her leaving Sparky to take a walk outside. "Rina I'll take an early stroll OK". He said to her. "I wait for you later honey". She said before he leaves outside. "Today will be a great day Sparky and you know." He thought to himself. As he began walking he needed to go the bathroom and luckily one was near to him. After he finished he saw an indigo blue bear wearing a black graduation cap and shawl. He's holding a baton with a light-blue object on it. "Could it be that this is legendary yo-kai Poofessor of the shady tribe?" Sparky said while referring to Poofessor. Seeing the bear yo-kai who was sad he went to ask him. "What wrong Poofessor?" He asked him. "Oh it's of this thing." Poofessor answered as he stared his trivia poo. "Spoilerina has mentioned a lot Poofessor that you always like to make people spout random trivia everywhere you go am I right?" Sparky commented. "Wait you know Spoilerina?" Poofessor said with a shocked tone. "Well yes she's my girlfriend". Sparky said as Poofessor got surprised. Poofessor fainted as he heard that. "Finally; someone who understands use because we bearly are summoned less than the other yo-kais and you live with one as well." He said while taking a breather. "Well that's because someone needed to befriend a certain number of yo-kais in the Medallium for a legendary to be summoned before giving them their medal." Sparky said while observing the medal. "Rina told me that you're a wise yo-kai that you want to be summoned the most but you guys are hard to find and for a yo-kai of the shady tribe you look too cute." Sparky stated.

You're beary right Sparky and I want to give you my medal because you really understand us legendaries. Between us is because I'm a bit talkative since I've never been seen by humans other than Nate. " Poofessor says as he gives a gold framed medal with him raising his trivia poo high in the air. "Thank you Poofessor I will summon you legendaries more often I promise. "A beary wise choice fur a majestic like you Sparky." Poofessor said. Wait a minute… I think I know what your problem Poofessor is?" Sparky said. He analyzes the trivia poo to figure out the reason of Poofessor's sadness and confirm it. He told him to change his trivia poo to something more suitable and to be summoned more often by Nate. "But if I do that how can I make people spout trivia". Poofessor shouted. "Before I forget, how you hold that baton with fingers?" Sparky asked. "Well it's because I balance it every time." Poofessor answered. "Sound like a logical answer to me." Sparky said to him.

Spoilerina got out of the bathroom and went to her closet while asking Shadow to move a little to find something different to wear so she found a dress similar to when she acting as a human. "It's perfect!" She said as Shadow gave thumbs up and nodded. As she finished dressing she found two yo-kai medals on her night stall Sparky flew fast to her and told her the way to start with a legendary and that one will be Poofessor. "We're gonna start with one of my closest friends since we debuted in the same game Sparky." She said as both looked at the fourth wall. Before that she told him that someone or something left two medals here that has platinum frame with a blond girl with a red dress winking while doing the peace sign while the other medal was a red porcupine with flowers in quills while standing on a stage shyly. "I can't believe that those two change their mind already." Sparky said to Rina. "Who are them Sparky?" She questioned. "Wait, I thought you liked to spoil everything Rina." He said to her. "Well yes but I need to know it before I can spoil it honeyrina." She said. "These are the other majestic yo-kais of the charming and brave tribe respectively." Sparky explained to Spoilerina how the others majestic yo-kais look like starting with Lucinda and Samantha. However she asked if he could summon them and he agreed that it was the best idea.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Lucinda, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, a Majestic!_

 _Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

 _The Majestic Yo-kai cometh_

 _Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

 _The Majestic is_

 _The Majestic is here!_

 _ **Lucinda**_

 _ **Samantha**_

* * *

"Finally it was the time that a watch bearer use a Yo-kai Watch to summon us". Lucinda said. She then got surprised that Sparky was actually the one who summoned her and saw next to him Netaballerina. She congratulates her. "It's good to see the legendary Spoilerina personally with my own eyes and that Samantha put those as Dorobochkun on her night stall went she in the bathroom bathing." Lucinda said. Sparky started to explain more about the others majestic yo-kais.

"Well Lucinda is the majestic yo-kai of your tribe." Sparky looked at Spoilerina. "She is similar to Copperled in the inspiriting part. She likes to take charge and be the leader around everyone but uses her (pun intended) charming looks to persuade them no matter how good or evil the person and/or yo-kai is even if she looks like a demon she is one the most responsible yo-kais I know around but she tends to overuse her powers to get what she wants sometimes. "Hey well it's totally true." Lucinda said towards him and continued explaining. "Samantha of the Brave Tribe may look shy but she has the heart of a true knight. She loves to shape shift and can imitate the yo-kai's power too because of her acting skills. However, when you get inspirited by her your acting skills will improve. The majestic of the Eerie Tribe Valerie has no fear which help the one she inspirits to have no fear that even Eyesoar can't scare her and has a second mouth on the back of her head since she a futakuchi-onna; also known as a classic yo-kai. She also likes to sing and dance. Tikki of the Heartful Tribe is a small ladybug that is always there to help by soothing the most mischivieous and negative people and yo-kai with her calming presence. Fauntleroy of the Tough Tribe is a sailor but if you see someone with a short temper you'll know that he's near and if you make him madder you better run away as quickly as possible. Plagg is a small black cat of the Shady Tribe has the power to cause the inspirited to break by accident anything they touch. Last but not least Jackson the flying dinosaur that hails from the Slippery Tribe and when you get inspirited by him you can dodge any situation that revolves on you. He's so slippery that he always flies with his wings, rarely walks, and fighting him is nearly impossible." Sparky said all that information that even Netaballerina, Lucinda, and Sam made awkward faces when he finished _(The faces are similar to the one she made and Suspicioni while Sam faints as Peppillon like in episode 118)_.

"Wow Sparky with that you make Babblong look like the silent type". Spoilerina said. "Sorry but that's all the information that I know so far about the others for you to spoil at the others Neta." He said to her. "You forgot about my wings Sparky." Lucinda said while she spreads her demon wings in front of Spoilerina. "You know what Spoilerina despite that my wings look big I can still fly and run faster than a peregrine falcon and a cheetah at the same time." Lucinda whispered to Spoilerina. "Really it's that true." Spoilerina shouted while she looks at Sparky and Sam when they nodded. "I will show that I am the fastest of all the yo-kais, Sparky could you please summon Nekidspeed?" Lucinda said. "All right and be careful." Sparky answered.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Nekispeed, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, the Charming Tribe!_

 _Charming!_

 _Charming!_

 _On My Lovely!_

 _Charming! (Charming! Charming! Charming!)_

 _Yes! Charming!_

 **Nekidspeed**

* * *

A yo-kai of a few words eh… I like it. Spoilerina would you like to race us?" Lucinda asked. "Me, whyrina?"Spoilerina questioned. "Well it's obvious that you're from the Charming Tribe meaning that you're agile and fast since you are a Legendary Yo-kai." Lucinda answered.

Sparky then summoned a lot of his yo-kai friends to see the race between Spoilerina, Nekidspeed, and Lucinda. He flew near them to explain the rule "OK the rules are simple: just run no flying nor twirling and you get disqualified especially if you inspirit the competition because I'm going to watch." Sparky said before flying away.

The race starts in the Yo-kai world, get through Mirapo, and the finish line is at Springdale School. Dandoodle will be at the finish line with the checkered flag. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Iballoon shouted.

With that GO! Lucinda takes the lead got through Mirapo and made to the finish line. "That was fabulous". Dandoodle referred to Lucinda's speed. While Nekidspeed won second place and Spoilerina third they fainted as they stop breathing. "Are you guys alright." Lucinda concerned. "I can run but this is the first time that I even walk as a yo-kai." Spoilerina said. "Don't worry just practice more often like Sergeant Burly always says." Lucinda said to her. "I want to run that fast." Wantston said while drooling. "Umm, who are you?" Lucinda said as Wantston ran away while leaving his medal. "That was Wantston; he's from the Heartful Tribe like Elder Bloom". Dandoodle said as winks. Then Sparky appeared and Lucinda gave him Wantston's medal. "Thanks Lucinda and that was the most awesome race you've ever done. He congratulates her. "You did your best Neta". That sentence cheered Spoilerina and she kissed him in front of everyone as they were amazed by the scene. While Lucinda was confused by the sudden presence of Wantston Poofessor appeared and explained her that there are yo-kai that look the same but with different color.

"You see Lucinda like Wantston who envies and Grubsnitch who likes to eat small bits of food they both have the same shape but their color and abilities it's what they make them different to one another. For example Leadoni and Mynimo both are from the Shady Tribe, look similar but their methods are completely different." Unchikuma said as both yo-kais were next to Lucinda and Sam. "Leadoni can help find your destination. However, Mynimo makes you have the most luxurious treatment than the others when he inspirits you." Poofessor said while Mynimo put his flag on Sam's head.

Every male yo-kai went to her going gaga at her that even Dandoodle was kissing her feet while Lucinda and Spoilerina were jealous due to Wantston's presence. "Could you please leave Wantston?" Lucinda screamed while Wantston cried. "I really sorry Wantston I didn't mean to since you inspirited both of us but honestly I was a little bit jealous of Mynimo's ability." She said while doing an angry glare.

"Sparky told me that the Legendary can evolve too Poofessor." Samantha said while changing into Ieay. "He did say that but to do it I need to find something beary powerful to replace my trivia poo in order to evolve." Poofessor said with a worried look.

As Sparky was pacing a light bulb appeared and an idea was created. "If we find Sundae Papa to give us a bit of his ice cream from his body since he is a yo-kai that can't melt we can change separate trivia poo essence in the ice cream and Poofessor can finally evolve into his most powerful form." Sparky said to the rest of them. But Sparky you don't have his medal yet since he is one of the few Merican yo-kais you haven't met yet." Spoilerina commented. "Nate has already his medal Sparky maybe he can summon him for you." Poofessor said as they ran while the scene changes.

All of them went to Nate's house to summon Sundae Papa for Sparky a little bit of his ice cream from his body for Poofessor.

They went upstairs to see Nate reading manga, Whisper cleaning the Yo-kai Watch U-1, and Jibanyan lazing around with Cutta-nah. Sparky saluted Nate. "Hey Sparky, hey Spoilerina it's good to see you again and who are they?" Nate greeted them. "These are Lucinda and Samantha who are also majestic yo-kais. "It's finally a pleasure to see another Watch bearer." Lucinda said as she moves towards Nate. While they were talking suddenly Suspicioni appeared and examined Nate. "That face, that hairdo, and the personality that represented justice. I can't believe that I'm in the presence of the grandchild of Nathaniel Adams a.k.a Yo-kai Guts K.

Suspicioni said as he turns back into Sam. "Wait you know my grandpa?" Nate inquired. "Well yes Nate… it's because I'm the Majestic of the Brave Tribe." She answered. "It's the duty of a Majestic to maintain balance between each tribe. However, some of the other yo-kais don't know it yet but the legendaries do." Spoilerina said. After you restored the original timeline he stills watches over you when you're in your grandmother's house and sometimes your grandfather and grandmother always talked about you like when you helped redeemed Tokio Ubaune into Kireina Ubaune was the most noble thing that Nate did and they were proud that the Kaima can be friends with others and gave her five medals that has the Kaima Executives on them and his own medal for when I meet Nate." Sam said as Nate cries with joy after hearing it. She gave the six medals to Nate and her own along with Lucinda for Nate. He sees his grandfather's medal which pictured him kicking while looking at the viewer. "Thanks guys you're the best thing that ever happened to me". Nate said towards the yo-kais. Nate then hugs them along with Sparky, Spoilerina, and Poofessor with all of them crying.

After they finished Nate took a medal from his third Yo-kai Medallium and it's was Sundae Papa's medal. "OK guys now it's the guys to help you evolve Poofessor". Nate said as Poofessor nodded with a stern look on his face.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Sundae Papa, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Heartful Tribe!

 _Heartful! Heartful!_

 _Heaaartful Tribe!_

 **Sundae Papa**

* * *

"So this is a Merican Yo-kai from North America and you can notice it by the solid colors of the body". Sparky said while observing Sundae Papa. He's a yo-kai that makes anyone lazy on Sundays no matter what they say the day before." Whisper said while looking at the Yo-kai Wiki. "I tolerate him when he's looking at the Wiki since he's a yo-kai that really doesn't know anything." Poofessor said while Jibanyan, Lucinda and Sam laughed. Nate asked to Sundae Papa if he can give us a bit of his ice cream for Poofessor to evolve. "Well today is Friday so OK Nate here you go." Sundae Papa said. He gave to Poofessor ice cream that never melts into the shape similar to his trivia poo and when he replaced his trivia poo on his baton he got the urge to eat the ice cream in that instant and everyone said to do it. "Here I go." Poofessor said worried before eating the ice cream. Then he started glow in gold lights after he closed his eyes and everyone notice the changes of his appearance. The others were amazed and Spoilerina handed him a mirror to see his face. He now appears the same size as Nate but a little taller with the same thing but now he wears a professor shirt and has visible claws on his paws. "We did it guys, we helped Poofessor to evolve." Sparky said to all of them.

"Poofessor is no more it's Poolosiphor." Poolosiphor said. They looked at Poolosiphor's graduation cap that has his flames that contain his doctorate is now completely golden when he expresses his feelings its changes colors. They saw it yellow which means he is happy that he finally evolved. "One down, seven to go". Sparky whispered. "This has to be put in the Yo-kai Wiki this instant. Whisper said as he started to write the information in his Yo-kai Pad for everyone to read it. "Poolosiphor a Majestic Legendary yo-kai of the Shady Tribe, he may look ferocious but he's still the wise yo-kai he always was and he doesn't annoy anyone due to that he can specify his trivia knowledge now." Whisper dictated. The rest of the gang was happy that they discovered new information about a Majestic Legendary yo-kai.

"Try it out Poolosiphor." Sparky said to him. He put his new trivia ice cream on Lucinda in which she accepted and started to spout vast trivia about her tribe until Poolosiphor took away his trivia ice cream. "Sorry Lucinda; now my trivia ice cream doesn't melt onto others could be just as trivial as me." He stated. Then he asked Sparky to give his old medal to him and it shined into a gold framed medal with Poolosiphor holding his baton the new trivia ice cream on his fingers while doing a heroic pose along with his original medal and the same thing happened to Nate's medal. Poolosiphor then tested the trivia ice cream on Komasan who was passing by ever since the incident (watch episode 46), even though Poolosiphor was depressed in which his flame turned dark blue he manage to control himself he walked outside and confronted him. "Who are you sir?" Komasan said. "How could you not recognize me I was Poofessor and now I'm Poolosiphor". He said. "On my swirls I've got to tell it to Komajiro!" Komasan said. He started to talk about everything Komasan asked but eventually he ignored him once again. Instead of being mad he breathed deeply and politely called Komasan. "Excuse me Komasan could you try me trivia ice cream and before you say anything it's not for eating it's for you to spout trivia. "Ok partner if you say so." Komasan agreed and spout trivia about his friends in which Poolosiphor felt that he got a burden lifted out from his soul. Everyone smiled at the marvelous scene.

"So this means Spoilerina that you can temporally evolve too. Nate said. She smiled and the rest leaves while Nate thinks of this succession that happened. "Well Jibanyan I think that Shogunyan can evolve too and that we got Poolosiphor to be more humble to others instead of being prideful." Nate said as Poolosiphor changes back to Poofessor.

"Now that Poofessor can truly enjoy giving wisdom to others as he always wanted Sparky". Spoilerina said. Maybe you'll be the next one Rina. You're right honey. She said while they blushed.

"The question is how can the others evolve and with what can be used to fuse them?" Sparky asked. Sparky, Spoilerina, Lucinda, and Samantha leaved the house for Nate so he can chat with his friends as they return to the Yo-kai World.

Back at Nate's house Katie, Bear, and Eddie arrived to Nate's room and Nate explained what happened. "Hey Nate something happened to Komasan that he started to talk about trivia and a small bear was behind him." Katie said. "Yeah Nate who was that bear?" Eddie asked. "Well guys that is Poofessor who can now turn into Poolosiphor." Nate answered. "You mean the yo-kai that helped Lucas at the school fair." Bear said. "Yep that's the one but he's more controlled now ever since he used his ice cream trivia and here's both of his medals." Nate showed the medal.

Nate also shows them his medals he got so far and the ones Samantha got from his grandmother. They were amazed on how Nate befriended all of those yo-kais. "You got a lot of them Nate". Eddie said. "Thanks." Nate nodded. Then they noticed the one that has a little yo-kai that was black and had a hair style similar to Nate. "It's that your grandpa Nate?" Katie questioned. "That's right guys he is my grandpa Nathaniel Adams aka Yo-kai Guts K, the true inventor of the Yo-kai Watch." Nate said.

They noticed the other five medals that have purple and white colored people in different poses. "Oh those are the Kaima. They were a manifestation of Kireina Ubaune when she was Tokio Ubaune because she got arrested without any reason and died in jail before she became a yo-kai with a vendetta against humanity but my grandfather and I along with Hovernyan, Whisper, and Jibanyan we traveled 60 years in the past to stop her. We finally stop her but she returned repenting thanks to the Directator making a movie about her. She wanted us to find her beloved to give him her hairpiece which we did and she redeemed herself when she heard that her beloved truly treasured her hairpiece thus restore restoring her inner peace." Nate said. The others including Cutta-nah and Hidabat who was peeking all the time were crying when they heard the story. "Nate we're sorry that we call you average but after seeing you helping and befriending those yo-kais it's make me feel sorry for all the times I called you avarage". Katie apologized on behalf of Eddie, Bear, and herself.

They asked if they were inspirited. "Most of these yo-kais that I befriended at some point inspirited you three. Like when Bear took almost a whole day to do his homework because of Lie-in Heart. When Furdinand made our hairs grow insanely. Eddie always suspicious when Suspicioni was near him, when Poofessor made you guys spout random trivia or when Katie farted because of Cheeksqueek." Nate said as Katie blushed when she heard the last part.

"Like I always say there yo-kai everywhere and you don't see them some are nice while others are mischievous but all they want is to be friends." Whisper said. "And that's why I got this the Yo-kai Watch U-1 that it lets me see yo-kai but I can also help me summoned them when I earn their medals to help me fight or negotiate other yo-kais as well." Nate explained.

"Excuse me Nate, but why U-1?" Katie asked. "Because the Statikings were on strike during Christmas and we had to summon the great Legend Edison but his medal wasn't compatible to the watch. So we had to find Mark Shachinberg, the developer of the Yo-kai Watch U who was missing in America that I summoned Mirapo to teleported us there to find him. We succeeded, upgraded the watch, summoned Edison and he made the Statikings work again by shocking them." Nate said. "You mean that some yo-kais help us even if we don't notice they were there." Eddie said. "Even some yo-kais do things that are meaningless to us but can be fatal to the rest of the people it's that right Nate." Bear said. "Yes." Nate said.

"How about I summon the classic yo-kai trio for you to meet them personally?" Nate said while the others agreed. Nate open his second Yo-kai Medallium and finds three red medal with Japanese writing then summoned them individually.

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Pallysol, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Heartful Tribe!

 _Heartful! Heartful!_

 _Heaaartful Tribe!_

 _ **Pallysol**_

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Lady Longnek, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Slippery Tribe!

 _Slippery! Slippery!_

 _Slippery! Slippery_

 _ **Lady Longnek**_

* * *

Come out my friend, calling Boyclops, Yo-kai Medal do your thing.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, the Charming Tribe!_

 _Charming!_

 _Charming!_

 _On My Lovely!_

 _Charming! (Charming! Charming! Charming!)_

 _Yes! Charming!_

 _ **Boyclops**_

* * *

The trio appeared in front of Katie, Bear, and Eddie. They got a little scared by seeing them up close but the three greeted them anyway. "Hey, aren't this guys that were in the Halloween Parade?" Bear asked. Suddenly Negasus appeared trying to corrupt Katie but Lady Longnek squeezed him with her neck while avoiding choking him since it's his nature to corrupt anyone. "And I thought ponies were good." Katie commented. Then Lady Longnek released Negasus and apalogizes to Katie and leaves the house with a sad look on his face "You three are the real thing and you're what old?" Eddie asked. "We're more than 200 years-old." Pallysol answered.

 _Elsewhere…_

A dark figure with butterfly wings was observing Sparky, Spoilerina, Lucinda and Samantha from a distance and smug. "So he actually made Poofessor evolve." The shadowy figure said as she shows a box and opens it containing a mask with simple design and made a grin. "Maybe I have given them a little push or my name isn't Trancefly". Trancefly said to herself as she looks directly at the mask then laugh towards the readers and flies away.

It is just me or does something seem wrong? "Spoilerina inquired as she was playing cards with Sparky, Inchicken, and Slitheref in the house. "Maybe it's Inchicken cheating again." Sparky responded while Slitheref scolded Inchicken. "No not that it's like a yo-kai is plotting something big that somehow involves another Majestic Yo-kai."Spoilerina said to him. "Will start tomorrow on that Neta for now let's play cards and beat Inchicken fair and square." Sparky said.

 **This chapter introduces the main antagonist Trancefly who is a humanoid butterfly with human hands and feet, her powers is when she hypnotizes someone to obey her against their will without them knowing like a sleeper agent.**

 **The classic yo-kai trio appearing near the end of this chapter and Valeria's mention foreshadows their major appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Sploiler Alert!: The mask that Trancefly has is a fusion item for one of the Majestic Yo-kais.**

* * *

 ** _Lucinda's yo-kai chorus: Reuknight, Ieay, Pride Shrimp, Swelterrier, Mama Aura, Mynimo, Arachnus, Lady Longnek , and Spoilerina._**

 _ **Samantha's yo-kai chorus: Sergeant Burly, Pintocorn, Toadal Dude, Peppillon, Whapir, Suspicioni, Sandi, Chatalie and Shogunyan.**_

* * *

 _Recap Time_

 _So Nate who did you meet today?_

 _Lucinda, Samantha, and Poolosiphor._

 _Samantha of the Brave Tribe likes to act like others so she shapeshift into them._

 _Two Katies appear in the same time as Nate faints before the one on the right was Samantha all along._

 _"See you later". Both Katie and Samantha said._


	4. UPDATE

_**Since you guys want more chapters of "The Majestic Yo-kais" I'll continue after the release of Yo-kai Watch 2 Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. As of the second chapter Nate will use The Yo-kai Watch Dream model.**_

 _ **Stay Tune as the next chapter involves Classic Yo-kai.**_

 _ **I want really need more comments for how to make the story better than it is.**_


	5. A classical nightmare

It was very dark night on Mt. Wildwood for the classic yo-kais with their usual pranks consisting of scaring the heebie- jeebies of children and teens. For example Boyclops long wink, Pallysol gliding, and Lady Longnek stretching her neck and wrapping her victims. But they were so bored without the other classic yo-kai around so they called Eyesoar, Chymera, Pittapat, Faux Kappa, and Smogmella. While Pittapat was helping Smogmella prank the kids with footsteps as Smogmella changes into a skunk to scare the kids on a nearby house lives a classic yo-kai named Uber Geeko with his roommate Arachnia. He felt that he wouldn't be adventurous as his cousin Toadal Dude. Arachnia was just planning on to make a hallucinating poison to can make someone have a _"deadly"_ nightmare.

"If I was more like my cousin I would had the confidence to be more like the other classic yo-kai Arachnia." Uber Geeko said. "You may look like him but you're your own yo-kai." Arachnia said with a girly tone. "Says the one who looks similar to Arachnus." Uber Geeko pointed.

While the classic where still scaring teens Eyesoar found a girl who wasn't even scared of him at all. She was tall like a normal teenage with black hair, dark purple eyes who was singing her the Eerie tribe's chant song.

" _Lookliy lookily flippa dede! Lookily lookily Bubba Eerie!"_ She sang while dancing and her second tongue simulating licks.

The worst part was that her hair was moving on her own which was the trait that Eyesoar was scared the most that he ran towards the others. "Guys we have a problem." Eyesoar said. "Wait a second you mention that her hair was moving on its own." Nue said. He takes a book from his hair with his tail and flips the pages from the book entitled "Classic Yo-kai encyclopedia" and found the page with the information. That gang sees the picture and the eyes comically fell out and bounce back to their sockets. "I can't believe is really that yo-kai!" Nue shouted while Pallysol continued. "It's the majestic yo-kai Valerie the futakuchi-onna!" Pallysol answered. Smogmella reads the information. "Valerie is the majestic yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe who is also a classic yo-kai. She may look normal but she doesn't fear anything at all not even Wobblewok cant's scare the behemoth out of her but her second mouth can even with the scary appearance she's still dandy." She said in a frightened manner.

On the distance Trancefly appears spying on the classic yo-kais planning on scaring Valerie. "She can be scared but they need to do it in a "Wicked" way". She thought as she flies to the opposite direction in which she spots Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper, Spoilerina, and Sparky. "Right on time as always". She said. When she looked at Sparky and Spoilerina and then saddened. "I'm also a majestic yo-kai but they aren't ready to see me directly since I'm from the Wicked Tribe and because of my hypnotic powers". She said to herself in a sad while flying, adjusting her shades, and checking if the eyes of her wings are closed.

"So Nate is there more classic yo-kais?" Sparky asked. "Positive Sparky I even befriended some of them too." Nate said. As they finished walking they spot his classic yo-kai friends and while some he met in the past when his granddad was young. "Sure he was a bit stubborn but he always helps someone in need." Nate said. "Wow that Nathanielrina was a wonderful guy Naterina and this is saying it from my heartrina." Spoilerina said. "Well thank you Spoilerina." Nate said. They looked up in the sky to see a mysterious butterfly looking yo-kai. "Umm Whisper who was that?" Nate questioned. As usual Whisper looks on the Wiki. "It could have been Peppillion or a Betterfly." Whisper stated. I don't know guys on who was that yo-kai but I'm certain that this is not the last time we see her." Sparky said. "Her!" Everyone except Spoilerina gasped. Whisper then takes his Yo-kai Pad out and thanks to Sparky to update the wiki with the information of the other Majestic Yo-kais he found a picture of a butterfly-like yo-kai named Trancefly. Nate then took the Pad and his jaw dropped when he saw of what tribe was her from. "No way she's a Wicked Tribe yo-kai but how." Nate shouted. "You're were gonna say the Tokio Ubaune was the first Wicked well that it's incorrect since the majestic and legendary yo-kais kept that secret for centuries from every yo-kai and even Lord Enma himself because they weren't ready to handle the real true that she is also a MAJESTIC." Sparky said to Nate and Jibanyan. "Yeah Nate the real reason was because they were force to obey her in the first place and only Trancefly was the only who didn't cooperate so she went into hiding until recently I supposed." Spoilerina said. "In reality she is nice and compassionate for someone who hypnotizes." Sparky said. "Excuse me I'm trying to read the important info!" Whisper shouted. "It says here that the spots of her wings are actually her other eyes." Whisper stated. Nate sees something moving in the bushes and saw a weird monkey with a snake and screamed back to the others. While the others stayed quiet and Whisper gasping and bowing towards the yo-kai clarifying Nate's question. "That's a yo-kai?" Nate asked to Sparky. "That's none other than Chymera the classic yo-kai also known as a Japanese chimera and an expert in the art of shapeshifting." Sparky said. "A yo-kai must know his own tribe am I right Nate?" Sparky said. "Did you say Nate as in Nathan Adams the grandson of my friend Nathaniel Adams?" Nue said towards Nate. "Yes." Nate answered. "Well we need your help with this yo-kai that were trying to scare but doesn't work at all and note even my mixed appearance doesn't work." Nue said.

"Maybe you should tryrina some other method Nuerina." Spoilerina said. "Well there is one but we don't want to do it because of the "incident" that happened half a century ago". Nue said to them. They got deeper into the mountain until they stop near the Crank-a-kai to meet the other classic yo-kai. "Nate what are you doing here?!" Boyclops said. "We tried are best tactics that even Eyesoar didn't scare her. "Well what will we do now Nate?" Lady Longnek asked. Nate started to think until an idea popped out. "I've got it why won't you guys pretend to be wicked yo-kai to scare Valerie with Smogmella casting the masks with her smoke then act possessed for it to work." Nate said. "Naterina that's the most foolproof plan you ever think of." Spoilerina said.

Everyone one got prepared and started to chase Valerie off the mountain screaming like a little German girl as she left two of her yo-kai medals with a platinum frame with her eating tempura and the second mouth eating sushi. "Maybe she will be helpful someday Nate." Whisper said. They waved goodbye at the classic yo-kai before heading home to sleep.


End file.
